As the tablet and smart phone usage models grow into new game usage models like complex three-dimensional (3D) gaming and web based media playback, increased graphics and central processing unit performance is needed. These units are also constrained by thermal and power budgets due to their small form factor. Hence there is need for more sophisticated algorithms to manage these constraints more efficiently without compromising performance.